


Вечер в Министерстве

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Острые ногти (чтобы вцепиться кому-то в лицо), бокал вина (потому что все достали) и таблички (потому что иначе в этом бардаке не разобраться) — стандартный арсенал Розы, работающей в Министерстве магии.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Вечер в Министерстве




End file.
